


Take Off Your Glasses

by Alphaforlou



Category: Golden - Harry Styles (Song), Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry being gentle with Lou, M/M, Top Harry, soft louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaforlou/pseuds/Alphaforlou
Summary: Louis was enjoying his time, as he decided to spend his weekend clubbing, Louis knows no one in there, yet someone wanted to mess with him to know who's Louis the attractive boy in the black skirt."its Louie.. Sir"
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Take Off Your Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this's my first time posting something that I've written, especially something that I wrote unexpectadialy, all thanks to Nat! thank u love!
> 
> Nat beta edited the work, Twt; specklouiis

**Louis** has always been mistaken to be a nerdy boy, maybe him wearing a round black glasses helps as well this stereotype, but he was an average person, his face and features are for sure his beauty' kyes, pretty boy simply, small thin pink lips, wavy light brown hair.

And so as any average person he had fewer problems to fit within people at his age and always blended in, from his boring normal clothes to his timid and quiet behaviour. However, now that he was free from high school's desperate need for everyone to be the same he decided to explore his desires more.

One night he decided to go clubbing. He didn't do this very often as his friends, who just like him preferred more quiet places and none of them could really dance, but he wanted to use the opportunity of his friends and roommates being away to finally be with a man. And what better time than when he was studying in a different country, where if things went wrong he'd just move back and never have to face the people here again.

  
He got dressed in the type of clothes he never tried before in public, except for inside of his closed doors. A black skirt with a cut in one of thighs sides. He's tiny, has a stunning tanned skin that fit his clothes-colours, he put on eye-contacts, black eye-shadow and fake earrings.

  
When he arrived there, he was the usual so calm and unnoticeable, trying to enjoy his time as easy as it is, he was having fun, some folks chatted with him a little and that was it.Till two people got into an argument, while he stood there glancing with a drink in his hand, someone dragged him to the conversation to be the judge.

He startled at first only to speak later saying his simple logical convincing opinion, his response was a reason for some of them to laugh loudly because he did make a good point.

He left after having another drink that the bartender told him was from a man across the room, but Louis didn't mind much after two glances at that dark corner, he didn't find anyone who paid him attention.

He reached his apartment changed to a comfy pyjama black shirt, and blood-red long shorts, cleaned his face and took his pills, and went to sleep.

Louis woke up the next morning, took another pill: painkillers to recover from his aching head, had orange juice he had made earlier before, and was checking up on his studies and preparing for his next class when a knock on the door was heard.

He was sitting in the living room he didn't need to hear the doorbell yet that person rang it, he was wearing his black round glasses with a pen hang between his teeth when he got up confused because he wasn't expecting a visit, had no plans with any of his classmates, his parents are back in his hometown and he's their only child, no siblings. Besides, his friends are on a trip out of the country.

He got up and asked who's behind the door, he then saw someone standing there, through the cameras, back facing the door a tall fella in a grey suit, one hand in his pocket.

Louis hesitated to open the door, but he did, the man turned to face him now, he doesn't recognize him though, a stranger sharp eyebrows messy brown curly hair was all that he could see “Hello?”

The man smiles at him and goes “Hello Louis... Tomlinson”

Is he a classmate? But he looks too old to be a college student, Louis is in his early twenties and that man looks like he's at least 5 years older than him, he stood there looking at him trying to identify this unfamiliar face, because who's this person and why would he know Louis’ identity?

“Pardon me... Harry styles” the man spoke again reaching his hand for Louis to shake it, Louis was standing next to his open door holding it from the side, a twisting expression on his face, he fixed his glasses and spoke in a low voice “May I help you, sir?”

Had he done something wrong? And this guy works for the government? And he's here to arrest

Louis? For breaking a law or something? Are they gonna send him home and take his scholarship?

  
The man sighed "I saw you yesterday" Louis was still confused at first, when yesterday? He hasn’t seen anyone as he remembers, got up did his laundry made lunch, took the mail.., now Louis was the one to make the loudest sounds as he gasped and put his hand to his chest “in the bar!”

“Yes, in that pretty skirt,” the man said, the swallowed” that I think it perfectly suits you.” he smirked, and Louis looked anxious. ”What do you want from me? How did you find me? Did you stalk me? Are you...” he gasped but in shock of realization now with fear, “serial... You are not going to murder me? Right?” he said now in a very low voice taking a step back.

  
He then heard the deep hoarse laugh the man outed “oh dear... I... oh! I'm sorry pretty!” He cleaned his throat and calmed down “well, then I wouldn't waste my time doing this” he signed with his hands, “chatting with you and all since I know something about you will persuade me to rethink my desires of what to do with that body, rather than just slaughtering it” He cleaned the corners of his mouth with his palm gazing at him from head to toes, before strangely breaking into laughter at what he just said as it was the funniest thing ever, and Louis doesn’t understand if that was supposed to be a joke or what 

But wanted to close the door in front of that silly smirky face, for now, call nine-one-one and just wait till someone comes to rescue him but the man finally talked “can we talk? Please?” He didn’t move closer but his hand was again hanging in the air “Can I have the honour to be invited inside? And no I'm not any kind of criminal, I’ll explain but will you have me first?”

The man was convincing and Louis invited him inside, they talked.

  
"Do you work?”

The boy fixed his hair behind his ears and said “Oui”

“Oh you are French” the man commented. He hadn't noticed an accent.

“yes sir, I study here” he doesn't know why he had to share more information, with the fact that he knows little about this man and how he found him and why is he here, a big risk was what he is doing, yet he did anyway.

"Any Second jobs?" The boy shook his head.

"You looked good, yesterday I mean, you look different now sure, but I see it, you are charming” the man, Styles, as he said his name was, was full-on talking not reaching a specific clear point yet.

"I was watching you last night." the man said and sat down on a chair, he continued, "You seemed to be enjoying yourself so I decided to wait a while before approaching you, which was a mistake since I missed you entirely after I bought you a drink." explains the man. Louis is now intrigued. "I work for a modelling company. It’s not that big yet, but I hope it will be once we sign you."

The boy is taken by surprise. This was probably the last thing he thought would happen. He doesn't answer straight away, instead considers the man.

He has heard a lot of negative things about America. A lot of scammers, he thought. Then he decided this man must be one, since no one in their right mind would ask Louis to model for them.

"You want to have sex with me?" now this came out unexpectedly, yet it's what seemed the most reasonable to Louis as to why the man is complimenting him non-stop or what his purpose could be.

Styles was knocked out by that interruption astonished "well-.. I-.."

“Do you want to fuck me, sir?” Louis repeated in much straightforward lines, a stable tone determined, and unreadable expressions.

Harry swallowed breath uneven "wo-.. I mean would you-... You want to?” he said in a huffed tone “I am here for something else of course!" he added in a haste.

The boy was a bit gritty than what he looked like earlier, stood up from the couch and walked closer to him, knelt in front of the man and asked him “yes, I would.”

Yes, Styles doesn't understand him, but that's because he doesn’t know him. He wouldn’t judge however he still needed to clear his point.

"Louis I'd love to perhaps take you out first! Let us not make it just this... You-" small fingers covered his lips "its Louie.. Don't pronounce the S sir"

A shiver ran through both of their bodies, Louis doesn't understand how he got all this courage to act in such a bold way, it's so unlike him. Yes, he acts strangely sometimes but not with so much confidence like he is now.

"You sure? You want this? I'm not willing to use you!"

The boy held Harry's hand from his sides then wrapped them around his own waist "Touch me"

The grip around his waist tightened, and he was now being softly pulled down "Your room?"

Said the man since the couch was too small for the two of them, a low ‘Humm’ was received from him.

The pretty young man guided Styles to his room whose he was stuck between his hands. Louis was quiet, so quiet that his breathing was the only thing was that was heard.

The man placed him on top of the bed and landed down on him. They were both breathing heavily now, the two at their nerves, but another tension was floating, Louis feels like his heart is about to fall

He felt the wetness of Harry's lips on his cheek right under his eyes, it created a jolt in his stomach and his breathing was caught.

He doesn't know if it is because that a stranger touching him and kissing him, who might end his life once they are done, or is it because a Man.. Is kissing him?

“Would you mind?" The man said, but was unclear till he continued “if I kissed you?"

"My mouth?" He heard the younger one swearing under his breath in a half disbelieving-laugh about what he had just said aloud.

"I can't believe that you are twenty-two...” The man said in acknowledgement of how pure the man under him was, or maybe just how naive. He had looked at the guy's ID after finding his wallet, which was the reason why he decided to meet him in person then give him his belongings.

Not just that but also ask him if he perhaps would want to work for him, modelling for their brand.

When he saw him last night it was after that argument, watched him chatting a little with the bartender as he obviously wasn’t accompanying anyone.

At what time Styles thought he’d check on him after asking the bartender to serve him a drink, but he couldn’t find the boy anywhere, he'd lost sight of him. The chair was empty except for that brown vintage wallet.

Going through it was inappropriate he had to admit, yet he did it anyway. There was no chance he would let the bartender or any other man give it back to him. The next thing he knew he was standing on that door. He tried knocking it but then realized and rang the bell, which directs to the previous moments to their talk before all this happened

"Kiss me... there, I don't mind," Louis said but was the one who made the move as he rose his upper half and held the lighter-skinned man's cheeks cupping them with his dainty fingers while opening his mouth to take the man's lips.

Louis was kissing him softly, lips melting. It was different as he was used to hard rough sex. The boy was so delicate and careful with what he was doing. He wanted to take the lead but also wait to see what Louis would do and what he liked.

Meanwhile, Harry's hands were wandering all over Louis' smaller body, which was whimpering and shacking against his. Eyes closed, rosy heated cheeks, softening more and more under Harry's touch. Harry wasn't doing much other than caressing his soft smooth hips, his curved, dimpled back, thick thighs treating him delicately as he knows little about him but sure that he shouldn't be rough with him.

His lips moved to kiss different parts of the boy’s face, lower to his jaw then neck. Then when the boy started squirming, hand on Harry’s neck, his heated body burning now that harry is squeezing his inner thigh. He decided to move on.

He spread his legs a bit unconsciously to give the man more space, there was nothing heard other than their heavy panting.

” I've never been touched in such a way” Louis blurts out.

” What do you mean?” the breathy question escaped the man.

”I’ve... Never had sex with a man before..” Harry’s body slowed and he pulled back a bit, Louis’ hands held his face tight forcing him to focus on his. ”Listen! Don't back away... You don't understand... I need this”

The man was staring in silence. ”But that’s not fair for you! To have it like this!” He didn't think this gorgeous boy should have his first time with a stranger. Harry is left wondering why Louis would want it to be with a man he thinks is only here for sex.

” I don't believe it should be special. Listen, I.. I just want to try for now...I want to know how it feels... Don't you want to help me out??” he bit his lips while fixing his hair behind his ear. He looked seductive, like he was calling for Harry, though he doubts Louis his even aware of the effect he has on him.

“Don’t be pressured it doesn't have to be great” his finger brushed Harry’s neck.

The man didn't replay for a while then he just leaned down again and kissed him” I wouldn't refuse to give help when I’d be damned otherwise” the sweet watery mouth was waiting for him to swim his tongue into again.

It was still tense at first, Louis's heart was beating abnormally, then his stomach was twisting inside at how the man’s hot breath hit against his skin once he started kissing his cheeks again. Louis would say it's odd, but again he doesn't have any other experience to base this upon, but it felt passionate as if he was trying to be as gentle with him as possible, especially that he knew it was Louis first.

Harry's hands were now trying to reach Louis balls, which caused a loud moan to escape the boy's mouth and a hitched gasp followed after. Harry’s large hand started to squeeze him in there, while the other was playing with his nipple.

The man's lips were now eating Louis neck again, but more tensely while making sure not to bite since he’s not authorized to.

The minute Louis’ nipples were surrounded by the hot wetness of Harry’s mouth he was gone, back-arching, tears filling his eyes as he was losing control from being taken care of in both ways.

He heard the man mumbling. How good Louis smelled, and how smooth his skin was, he heard words like stunning, and soft and pretty.

The man pulled back to take off his shirt and jacket. Half-naked he reached to undress the smaller man too, from his shorts and proceeded to kiss his thigh softly and quickly before returning to take his pants off too. Now both are naked but for their underwear.

He was about to get back to taste Louis sugary-syrup inside those lips again, but instead, he leaned splashing a kiss to that plump tummy as it looked really appealing. Louis’s body was made of fine curves, wide hips rare for men to have, thick thighs and an ass he couldn’t resist griping onto. His small body hidden underneath Harry's broad muscular one.

The man was looking down at him now and breathing calmly. Louis' glasses are still on, he looked so lost and the pretty sight of his peachy cheeks with a slightly opened mouth took harry aback, his hair stuck to his forehead.

Harry's mouth was now on top of the fabric of the dainty boy's underwear. His clothed cock twitched at the man’s touch, his breath burning the skin there, wet lips spotted kisses at his navel and Louis finally let out a high-pitched moan ”up-..hum, please” He was leaning on his elbows to be able to look harry in the eyes. The man now fiercely biting on his inner thigh, leaving beautiful long-lasting purple marks, causing him to moan even louder and pull a handful of Harry’s hair” please”

That was like music to Harry's ears, the man he barely knows. He hummed waiting for an order but the lad was lost not ready to answer anything and he remembered this is all new to the boy, as Harry took off his underwear revealing that he is a bit smaller than the average cock.

Two of Louis’s fingers were inside of his mouth biting on them while the other hand was pulling at Harry’s hair.

He let his head fell onto the sheets when Harry took his cock into his mouth, glasses slipping off his face, so he took them off not to break them through the act.

Squirming body, heated tears burning his cheeks “ugh.. Uhmm Yes, please there” an obscene moan left his mouth whining at the painful but sweet new feeling.

He knew that all of this was all about him, since it’s obvious that Harry decided to give his best performance. Yet Louis felt guilty for being the only one having all the fun, so when he was close to losing his control, he pulled the man away and up close.

Harry was now laying on his back as Louis guided him. It was obvious to him that Louis was new to all of this as he was a bit sloppy and slipped to the side a couple of times.. Yet, Louis managed to send him to the bottom of hell as he squatted at Harry’s clothed cock, Harry groaned at the contact.

”Pretty..” said Styles hands griping at the younger’s waist while he started moving creating more friction between their lower body parts, that drove both of them out of their minds.

He couldn't make it further, so he flipped them over and was now on top of Louis again, he took his bare cock now and held it against Louis', jerking them off together, but Louis was so close that he asked him to stop it there before he loses came and let go.

He quickly snatched the lube bottle and spread in on his fingers, massaging them so they wouldn't be too cold against Louis' tight hole. He began with one finger and the boy gave a yelp of surprise while Harry gloried in the many ways he could make him scream.

He fingered him slowly and gently at first, letting the boy get used to someone else's long figures rather than his own smaller ones. But after the second was he began to speed up. He was starving for more and as much as he's always loved this part he wanted to be done quickly. When he was satisfied he retrieved his hand and Louis made a displeased sound.

"I’ll give you more in a minute. Can you wait that long, pretty?" The older man asked close to his ears. Louis was too gone to answer.

Harry took a condom from his back pocket of his trousers he still had on and the boy helped him to put it on.

They started again by kissing, this time obscenely and fiercely, both at the edge, Harry teasing with his cock.

When he was inside Louis fingernails scratched a line onto his back, deep groans were made by the two, the young man was crying now, which freaked the older one out, but Louis managed to place his mouth against Harry’s to distract him.

It wasn't rough, Harry was thrusting on a steady pattern, all the begging the younger was making drove him out of his mind, he wants to make it a remarkable moment, doesn't matter what would happen next to them, he’ll give it all today to the tanned man.

The boy’s screams were getting louder. He didn't know whether to shout out how good he felt or just scream obscenities for all his neighbours to hear. He came not too long after only with Styles' big cock inside him and a string of compliments in his ear. Louis lost it there screamed loudly, back arching as if his soul was leaving his body. Soon Styles followed him just from looking at the scene in front of him, this heavenly obscene boy.

They were still connected when he saw Louis falling asleep. He would normally feel offended when his partner fell asleep right after great sex like this. However, he knew that Louis, small and inexperienced, was tired and just had the best orgasm in his life.

"Thank you" Louis whispered.. And harry saw the guy’s eyes shutting down as he passed out from exhaustion. He was able to hear his heartbeat close to his.

He cleaned them both up, it was awkward for him, and bit hard trying to place where things are, he didn’t know whether to leave or not, but he decided on not staying as they hardly knew each other.

He closed the boy's balcony's door and closed the curtains, covered the young guy and left after writing a note leaving his contacts card insisting on how serious he is on taking him out and his request for Louis to model for him. And lastly, the wallet, as he left it there too before leaving.


End file.
